Space Isn't As Cool As We All Thought
by PetalSonndowCanadian
Summary: I am Alfred Williams-Jones. A 16 year old who was chosen along with 17 others to go to space and see if humanity can leave our second dying planet and live among the stars. What happens when you hook up with another life vessel? Hilarity, depression and lots and lots of friends. And aliens. Human/Future AU.


**PS here. Now I have too many projects. Save me please. Anyways, this is a story with some countries as humans in space. I don't know. Don't judge my ideas please. Also, serious!Alfred, mute!Lili, paralyzedlegs!Antonio.**

 **4014 ship crew:**

 **Alfred Williams-Jones**

 **Matthew Williams-Jones**

 **Lili Zwingli**

 **Elizabeta Héderváry**

 **Roderich Edelstein**

 **Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo**

 **Ludwig Bielschmidt**

 **Feliciano** **Vargas**

 **Lovino Vargas**

 **Natalia** **Arlovskaya**

 **Michelle Bonne**

 **Emma Lars**

 **Emil Steilsson**

 **Leon Kirkland**

 **Tino** **Väinämöinen**

 **Feliks** **Łukasiewicz**

 **Kiku Honda**

 **4010 ship crew:**

 **Arthur Kirkland**

 **Francis Bonnefoy**

 **Gilbert Bielschmidt**

 **Ivan Braginsky**

 **Yekaterina Braginskaya**

 **Lukas** **Bondevik**

 **Matthias Densen**

 **Berwald Oxenstierna**

 **Vladimir Popescu**

 **Milen Hinova**

 **Yao Wang**

 **Tim Lars**

 **Vash Zwingli**

 **Tolys Laurinaitis**

 **Heracles Karpusi**

* * *

June 1st 4014, Second Earth. 5:44, 2 hours and 16 minutes before launch.

I check my watch. The digital numbers glow blue. It's almost 6:00. I wait for someone to show up. Anyone to show up. Then as I'm about to give up hope, two female's walk towards me. It was Elizabeta Héderváry and Lili Zwingli, two of the five females in my crew.

"Hey, Eli! Hey, Lil!" I shout.

Lili waves as she and Elizabeta come closer. She pulls out her speech platform and types something down. She shows it to me.

'Hello, Alfred. How are you?' Oh, did I mention she's mute? Well, she is. Elizabeta isn't. I wish she was. She has a bigger mouth then I do.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Hey, Alfred." She greets. "You excited?"

"Yep! I'll finally get to see Arthur and Gilbert again." I give her a huge smile.

"S-sorry I-I'm late!" A quiet voice exclaims from behind Lili.

There, with wavy hair, round glasses and thin demeanor, is my bro. He stutters like crazy. In the morning.

"You aint late, Mattie." I laugh.

"I-I s-s-still f-f-feel late..." He stutters.

"Geez. Am I late?" A gruff voice sounds from behind me. "Feliciano, why do you and your brother take so long?"

"I don't know. Why _do_ we, Lovi?" A lighter voice coos.

"Don't fudging ask me!" A lighter yet gruff voice answers.

I turn to see Ludwig Bielschmidt, Feliciano Vargas and Lovino Vargas walking towards us. Now we need... a lot more...

"Hey! How are you!" I shout.

Ludwig nods while Feliciano gives my two thumbs up. Lovino just ignores what I said.

"Leon, no."

"Leon yes."

I turn towards the voices.

"Leon, we both find it annoying."

"You're telling me! I have a headache!"

Tino, Emil, Leon and Kiku. Four more. We have eleven now. Six more people to go.

...o0o...

After the last of us arrived, we head towards the center of the space station. On the inside, I was truly giddy with excitement. But I am the leader. I need to stay serious. I look outside one window into a room. It was full of bags. And furniture. Each of us were told to pack all of our belongings, even including furniture. Treadmills, other exercise pieces, televisions (because there's satellite), bookshelves, desks. Me and Mattie emptied our entire apartment. We pass a couple more windows before we reach the center of the complex. They were full of pictures. A little gold hand plate without a picture under it said 'Starflight 4014 Shuttle Crew'. How I know this? I've walked these halls since 4008. The hand plates have always been there. The last two were empty until 'Gatherlight 4010 Shuttle Crew' gained it's picture. I wonder what it'll be like. People coming here and seeing all seventeen of our faces. Will they be proud? Amazed? I look at one that was taken on First Earth. It was taken in 1961. That was soooooooooo long ago!

"Alfred?" Matthew's voice cuts through my thoughts.

I hadn't realised I had stopped. I turn towards Mattie, smiling.

"Sorry. Lost myself in my thoughts. Don't worry." I laugh.

I look back at my crew. They all look at me with the greatest respect. Antonio with his wheelchair, Lili with no voice, everyone. I turn and continue to head towards the center. I feel everyone follow my lead. I want to jump and squeal. I want to hug them all. I want to sing. But, I don't. I stay quiet. I just skip lightly. Before I knew it, we were at the center.

...o0o...

"Say... Starflight!" The photographer calls.

"Starflight!" We all shout.

Boom! Flash! Picture! ...I don't know... Well, anyways, now everyone is in their uniforms that their going to live in for expeditions. I'm so glad we were allowed to bring all our casual clothes. I would've died in the green, blue, white and black that was our uniform. I shutter thinking about it. I wonder what the past astronauts wore in space. Probably something better then this. Whatever. We are leaving in... oh crap. Wow. it's been that long, huh. We're leaving in 30 minutes. Good lord. Space, here we come!


End file.
